


Shattered Glass

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: It's not Ignis' fault.Neither is the other driver to blame.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is another promptfill I finally cleaned up and decided to post. 
> 
> Original post found at: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=101961#cmt101961
> 
> Also, this fic describes a car crash and injuries related to that, which made me entirely unsure of how to tag/warn for it/use the archive warning's. I don't think it's any worse than the violence depicted in canon though.
> 
> Furthermore, this was originally tagged as Noctis/Ignis, but someone pointed out that didn't quite fit and that it would be more appropiate to tag it as Gen. I have now changed that.

It's not Ignis' fault.  
   
Neither is the other driver to blame.  
   
At least not entirely. The weather conditions have been horrible - incredible low temperatures, especially in the early hours of evening, followed by a light drizzle. Black ice has been imminent.  
   
And yet - it has to be someone's fault, Noctis is pretty sure of that. Ignis had been driving carefully, responsibly and much slower than usual, which earned him some ribbing from Gladio, but otherwise the advisor had been the perfect driver just as usual. So it hasn't been Ignis fault, especially when he drove even more slowly when approaching the crossing.  
   
Had it been the other driver's fault? The driver, who is about to crash into their side, who has not been able to stop on the frozen ground, but has started honking madly as soon as she saw them.  
   
Now Noctis can see the panic-stricken expression in her eyes. She cannot evade them. And who is responsible for the roads because that patch of black ice on which the Regalia had slipped without finding much traction makes everything so much worse as the car does not move out of the way of blinding head lights. They keep coming closer and closer, the honking loud and Gladio's scream 'Brace for impact' even louder.  
   
Most likely it is his fault. He has been the one to push on, to say it could not have been much further to the city instead of staying at the campsite where the fire would have kept them warm and runes the demons away.  
   
Then the impact comes, incredibly loud, metal grinding against metal, maiming while glass shatters, brakes scream and engines roar. It goes on and on, the Regalia is pressed to the truck and they are pushed along in a cacophony of noise. There is disorientation when the Regalia is pushed, moving in a way a car is never supposed to move. It's the worst Noctis has ever felt. In front of him he can barely make out Ignis in the flickering lights of dying head lamps. Another jolt, this time he sees Prompto's head, turned to his side and protected by the arms the blond has thrown up.  
   
Then there is more blinding lights, a suddenly flipping feeling and Noctis knows he has blacked out for a short amount of time because when he comes to, it's quiet. Utterly quiet. It takes his ears a moment to pick up sounds again after the noise of crunching metal, but the first thing he hears, is Prompto's frantic breathing and softly muttered 'Oh god, oh god.' The airbag in front of him has deployed and it takes him a moment to struggle free, but then the blond turns around in his seat. He is about to say something, but then there is a crunching sound and for a split moment Noctis is sure something horrible is going to happen. Then he realises, Gladio beside him has moved and kicked the door out.  
   
'Guys - everyone okay?' Gladio's voice is steady, calming and exactly why Noctis admires him so much.  
   
'Yeah, yeah. Only a few cuts and bruises. It hasn't hit our side,' Prompto replies. He turns to open his door and fails miserably either due to him being less powerful than Gladio or because he is shaking too much from the fading adrenaline rush.  
   
Noctis tries to take inventory of his injuries, but really, he feels mostly numb. Probably it isn't that bad and all he needs is an elixir and then he will be fine until he has been checked out by a doctor. So he says. 'Yes, fine. Iggy?'  
   
There is silence. No answer and suddenly dread drops down heavily into Noctis stomach. 'Ignis?' This time he uses the other one's first name.  
   
In the passenger seat, Prompto moves forward, stretching a hand out and shaking Ignis' shoulder. At first softly, then more insistently while calling out his name.  
   
Finally Ignis groans, followed by a high pitched whimper. He is pain, very much pain, because Noctis has never heard his childhood friend make that noise in the years they have known each other.  
   
Suddenly there is a figure at the front and she is talking on the phone. 'There are four people in the car. I don't know how many are seriously injured, please, hurry.'  
   
Gladio is suddenly out of the car, but he leans back and says: 'Try to make sure, Ignis stays awake. I'll talk with the driver and rescuers.'  
   
Prompto looks at Noctis, panicked and helpless before turning to Ignis. 'Hey, smart guy, speak with us. We kinda need you to talk.'  
   
'What-?' Ignis' voice is hoarse, and he is disorientated, but then it becomes clearer as he continues. 'Is everyone alright?'  
   
'Yes,' Prompto says. 'We don't know about you though. You have banged our head pretty hard.'  
   
'Noct?'  
   
'I'm here,' Noctis hurries to answer. He still feels numbness spread all over him. It's not only numbness though. He feels cold. There is a warm patch of something against his side. From there the pain spreads. At first it is dull, then it proceeds to throb. It hurts. But surely Ignis is worse off.  
   
'Can you move your legs?' Noctis asks. He doesn't have time to focus his energy on his wounds. He still doesn't know how badly Ignis is injured.  
   
'Yes. They are not hurting as bad, but I am not sure if I can climb out of the car. It feels tight.'  
   
'Arms?'  
   
'My right arm is alright - my left is broken.'  
   
'What about your body?' Prompto asks. 'I don't see anything.'  
   
'It's in working order. Albeit bruised.'  
   
In the distance Noctis can hear the sirens and combined with Ignis words it makes him feel a little easier. It is going to be alright. He takes a deep breath, but it feels shallow. All in all he can only breathe shallowly. Something hurts badly. He isn't even sure where the pain exactly starts. 

But he deserves that, Noctis supposes. This is certainly some way of fate telling him he has fucked up - again and majorly. Why had he pressed on for Lestallum? There had been a campsite.  
   
Moving forward a flash of pain runs through his torso, but right now he needs to touch Ignis. He lays a hand on the other one's shoulder and he nearly cries out as again a throbbing sensation runs along his left side. Ignis' fingers brush against Noctis' and he can almost see the small smile on the other man's face.  
   
'It's going to be alright, Iggy,' Noctis says. His voice is scratchy. Hopefully it doesn't sound to fair off from what he normally sounds.  
   
Ignis' fingers briefly close around his, giving them a slight squeeze.  
   
In the distance, Noctis can hear approaching cars, more than one and some of his burden lifts. They are going to be fine. Help is coming. They will get Ignis out of the Regalia and it will be a trip to the hospital or doctor's at least, but everything is going to be fine.  
   
Maybe he shouldn't have thought so positively. Noctis moves, another flash of pain passing through his body. Has it grown colder? Is there going to be a demon attack? He shakes his head. It has grown fuzzy. Somewhat light-headed even.  
   
With another shake of his head he asks: 'Can you get out of the car, Prompto? They most likely need to cut Ignis free.' A pang of regret at letting the Regalia come to harm passes over him, but even though it is their stead, Ignis is not replaceable. Or as easily fixable in the hands of Cidney.  
   
'You sure, Noctis?'  
   
'Yes, I'm going to stay with him.'  
   
The cars are getting louder - they are not distant in the night anymore, but actually approaching them. Noctis is already able to make out the headlights illuminating the tunnel.  
   
'Is that really every injury, Ignis,' Noctis asks. His hand is still on the other one's shoulder.  
   
'Yeah, I do not think I am gravely injured. Just - mostly bruised. Except for my arm. And head. You may have to get up early for a change and help me prepare breakfast.'  
   
Noctis huffs, and then groans, when it hurts like bloody hell.  
   
'Are you okay, Noct?' Ignis asks promptly. There is worry in his voice, so much and so immediately that the prince knows why he isn't going to tell Ignis about any pain he feels. At least not now when Iggy is injured.  
   
'Don't worry about me. Bruised ribs. Don't get me laughing.'  
   
'Well, there are not a laughing matter-'  
   
'Seriously, let's focus on getting you out. Help's almost here.'  
   
'I could try-' Ignis starts, then pulls away from Noctis' hand and starts to move across the console. It is not done with the usual poise and grace of the advisor and Ignis exclusively works with his right arm, but he manages. Especially when Prompto realises Ignis starts to get out and tries to help.  
   
Noctis notices the comfort of Ignis' shoulder is gone. He hasn't realised how much he had needed the contact, the warmth of it. Leaving the car is probably a good idea though. He hears brakes, then voices, then Gladio's over the groaning of Prompto and Ignis, the latter who is partway over the console and draped over the passenger seat and trying to untangle himself from car debris.  
   
Noctis begins to move sideways. For a moment blackness passes in front of his eyes, so intense is the pain running through his side. He needs to get out of the car though. If he doesn't his friends will worry. So he grits his teeth and pushes on.  
   
Just as he is in the middle Gladio appears and begins to help him out. Noctis' legs give out from under him twice as he pushes himself along. It brings pain every time. It gets so intense he isn't even sure where it is coming from other than mostly his torso.  
   
When he is finally out of the Regalia, he stands, leaning against the car.  
   
Gladio is looking around, checking for demons and in general being alert to the many strangers, who will now have intimate contact with the four of them. Noctis can tell, it sets the shield on edge, but there is nothing he can do about that. At least, Gladio appears to be whole, only scrapes and minor bruises just like Prompto. Ignis is on his own two feet, being helped to an ambulance by Prompto and a paramedic, who looks around nervously.  
   
In the light of the tunnel, Noctis can see the blood all over Ignis' left side of the face, maybe even glass of the shattered wind screen the wound and his hair. Luckily they seemed to have missed the other one's eyes. The amount of blood is frightening though, especially as there appears to be more on shirt and jacket.  
   
Noctis is about to take a step towards them, worrying whether or not it is more than one injury or if Ignis' head wound had simply bled profusely, but then his legs give out from under him. Every ounce of strength has left him. There is only pain as he hits the ground, then he hears Gladio's voice, loud and clear, with an undertone of panic, before hands are on him. The last image he sees is the big guy's hands coming away from his body blood red. Then blissful darkness surrounds him.  
 

~*~ 

   
Noctis wakes up in increments. At first there has been only darkness, interrupted by frantic noise, but now it has gone quieter. He can hear breathing close by, footsteps in the hall and voices drifting by. Then smell and taste hit him with dried blood, antiseptic and a fuzzy animal living his mouth.  
   
Noctis is pretty sure this qualifies as the worst hangover he's ever had. It takes him a moment to realise, that alcohol has not been the cause. Remembering Lestallum, the hunter HQ and the car crash. What's happened? Where are the rest? His eyes fly open and he stares into more blurry darkness. Another blink and he sees the ceiling.  
   
He tries to sit up, but it hurts, especially in his chest. A groan escapes him. He halts and breathes through the pain. A moment later he hears something scraping along the floor and then soft footsteps. It makes him uneasy. For a moment he debates whether he should struggle to sit up or give into the demands of his body.  
   
'Noct,' the voice is soft. He immediately recognises the cadence and the intonation. His hand is grasped in a tight grip and he opens his eyes.  
   
Ignis is sitting on the side of the bed. He isn't dressed in his usual Crownsguard uniform, instead wearing a shirt, slacks and suspenders. They are clean and most likely the reason why he is wearing them. His left arm is in a cast, but as Noctis' gaze flashes to the left side of Ignis head, he can only make out a small bandage.  
   
'You okay?' Noctis asks. His voice is rough. It hurts slightly. Maybe he shouldn't move at all. Even for speaking.  
   
Ignis makes a noise that is somewhere between a laugh and a sob. It's so rare Noctis sees the advisor being emotional and it scares him. Sure, Ignis has emotions like every one of them. He laughs, he banters, grins, is annoyed, is angered, but he never does any of those uncontrolled.  
   
'I'm fine - more or less. A broken arm, which needs some time to heal, and maybe a slight concussion. It's you we have been worried about!'  
   
'Why?' Noctis' brain is still fuzzy. It's most likely not the best question to ask because Ignis repeats the sound only this time it definitely is a sob.  
   
'Because you have needed an emergency operation as the impact shattered your ribs, part of which and the car were embedded in places where they were not supposed to be. Noctis, you are lucky you are alive and - it has been bad, really bad. Gladio and Prompto are sleeping right now, but they have not been away from your side.'  
   
Noctis nods. It explains the pain, explains the impact and well, everything. He tries to smile as he says. 'What about you - have you been away?'  
   
'I've been sleeping due to the doctor's orders. Not well, but since I have been awake, I've been here.'  
   
'You should probably get some rest.'  
   
'I'm staying.'  
   
Noctis opens his mouth to argue, then closes it. He remains quiet before saying. 'I shouldn't have pushed for Lestallum.'  
   
Ignis shifts. He brushes Noct's hair aside, then gently runs his hand through it while he says: 'It isn't your fault. Accidents happen. I could have stopped earlier. I should have listened for cars. The driver should not have driven in this weather, she should have stopped. The roads could have been taken care of sooner. It doesn't do us any of us good to think like that. It was an accident.'  
   
'Yes, still feels shitty though.'  
   
'And it will, but we will get through this.'  
   
'Still think you should get some rest.' Noct yawns. He is tired though he probably has slept more than usual. But his body is healing and for once there isn't something pressing coming up.  
   
'I'm still staying - at least until Gladio or Prompto show up. Rest, my prince.'  
   
Noctis smiles as he drifts back to sleep. He feels Ignis' take his hand again. It guides him into a dreamless rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Also, as they prove to be surprisingly motivating, constructive criticism, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
